Enzo-Adam Relationship
The relationship between Lorenzo Kaplan and the mutant Adam Crawford. 'History' Meeting After a year of grieving Magnus' death, Enzo decides to find his place once again at the school by slowly socializing with his friends so as to regain some form of normalcy to his life once more. One afternoon, he is caught glancing at various school club fliers, he meets Adam, an energetic student, relatively new at the Xavier Institute. They introduce themselves to each other and when Enzo is about say his name, Adam quickly lets him know he already know his name and also tells him how breath-taking his winter showcase performance was. Enzo goes to an Adam's Apples meeting and watches their over-the-top performance of Baby Got Back and seems to enjoy it. He later reveals to Chris and Dorian during a walk around the city that he is interested in a guy, who is handsome and really sophisticated and recalls his various encounters with Adam, and Chris tells him that Adam is most likely interested in him as well. During a dance class Enzo is seen practicing, Adam walks out into the room and flatters him by saying that he had great moves, but Enzo lets himself down by denying it claiming he is not that much of a dancer, but Adam insists until Enzo accepts the compliment, thanks him and gives him a sweet smile. Adam finds Enzo and tells him that he was thinking about him and asks if he will join the Adam's Apples, Enzo replies that he is not, but instead plucks up the courage to ask Adam out for coffee, to which Adam happily agrees to saying that would be great and gives Enzo his number. Return of Magnus Bane In 2045, Joel starts to hear Magnus' voice in the wind, begging for his help. Joel, still unnerved from Magnus contacting him, tells his brothers; he's tried to get in touch with him several times. One afternoon, Magnus appears and explains to a shocked Joel about his return, and that he has returned to get him back. He tells Joel that he's not giving up on them. Joel explains to Magnus about him trying to move on and his relationship with Adam, and later leaves to tell his brothers about Magnus' return, with all of his conflicting emotions causing a panic attack. Magnus has a conversation with Chris regarding his relationship with Joel, and asks him for advice on getting him back. However, Chris does not feel comfortable about the whole situation, and tells him that the most important thing for him is that Joel is happy, which he currently is with Adam. He reluctantly tells Magnus that, if anything, he has made Joel confused and only cling to Adam more, effectively pushing Magnus further away. Chris ends the conversation by telling Magnus that he shouldn't try too hard, and that Joel will make his decision in time. Later Years 'Trivia' *Adam was Enzo's second relationship. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship